


Silvery dream

by Pickle_turtle



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle





	Silvery dream

The evening at the winter palace was not yet over. Even though the speech of the Empress had ended. That assassination was foiled. The Inquisition has completed its mission. Stop the agent of Corypheus to kill the Empress. And help to end that this murder could have caused chaos in the country.

The Commander of this say Inquisition, have finally found a way to escape all the Orlesians of this palace. Hiding behind a low wall in the garden. The fountains where the Inquisitor and her party have found a dead man with a dagger in his back were not far. He could even hear the water from where he was.

A bottle of wine in his hand, trying to forget this rough evening. He managed to take some bottles before bottling out of the ballroom. Fortunately without be followed by some Orlesians who keep pestering him all evening.

Footsteps were heard. As he raised his head, he was able to see who was coming his way. Dark, smooth skin, dark hair, and stormy gray eyes. Better than any Orlesian. Better than anything for him. He is damned if he could now feel this man kiss and touch him now and here in this garden. His mouth becomes dry and his cheeks hot that, the wine he thought.

He doesn’t understand why the mage doesn’t like the outfits, he gives him some prince look. Blue would stand out Josephine say, “royal blue” they say, but the red was way more vivid and alive. At last, their outfits stand out of the crow when needed. After everything, he has expected of Orlesian fashion, the color was not the one who would be dull in it. Their fashion where the one with the more jewel big as baby hand, the one the more gold in their so many petticoats. For them, fashion was what has cost the most even if it was alive the day before. For him fashion stop with practical. Maybe this kind of thing is not for him. Dorian and Josephine keep teasing him about his choice of clothes. Better not try to remember what Madame de Fer thinks of his wardrobe.

Orlesian. He snorts at this.

They may have had a similar idea if the bottle in his hand was to give any indication.

The smile on his lips before speaking, spray a hot feeling in Cullen gut. “I let you out five minutes alone and you are already drunk. What your soldiers would think.”

The man snorts, before answering him. “I’m sure they’re doing the same. Rylen would even congratulate me.”

He takes another swing of his bottle. Once done, he looked at the content. Realizing it was empty, he tosses it aside.

“May I join you for a drink?” Dorian said showing the bottle of wine he has in is hand. Raise an eyebrow at the man.  
With his hand now free, he gestures at the ground beside him. Before adding, spreading his arm to gesture at the surrounding space: “I don’t have plans for tonight or the rest of my life if you want to have a drink or... other things.”

Dorian snorts at the show the man doing. “You’re awfully… “Sappy” tonight.”

“Don’t tell Varric.” He says, before trying to wink at him and ending laughing.

Dorian sat beside the other man. Chuckling is seeing his friend so relaxed. That's certainly the first time he sees him like this. Cullen is always overworking. Even the party of chess didn’t relax him entirely. Always thinking, always wondering what people think and what to do next. He even never reacts when he cheats at their game, only frowning or some time give him a slice smile. They would have so much more fun, forgetting everything else.

“Oh, my cheeks are killing me from smiling! Pretending to be polite is so exhausting!”

“All this dancing, politics, and murder make me a bit homesick.” He was more missing the gossiping with Felix or Maevari. But he didn’t miss the stolen touch and kiss with Rilinus in the pantry. He misses the misstep of the people of those nights, drama speeding like wildfire. The wine and the weather of course. Be he don’t regret his choice to come, he could never have this privilege moment with Cullen. Even with sex at the end of this night the trust they share is precious, but maybe not as warming that kiss and fondling.  
“Happy to help. We could do that more often?” But he was not smiling this time. More making a face, like a pout. It makes Dorian smile, earring his friend that they would do something they hate for him. But he hear the sarcasm behind Cullen word, sometimes he forgot that the man could be sassy and dull.

“You would never survive it.” Dorian ends with a light pat on the man knee. He didn’t take his hand right away, but let it linger in their contemplative silence. Wan he finally retracts is hand it was for taking away those heavy leather gloves. Trowing them away where the command has tossed its own gloves. Looking closer those were not the only this he had taken away. He could see that the jacket he wore was open and have been tossed away letting the man with a light undershirt.

After a few swigs of the bottle, his mind becomes a frenzy, the world began spinning faster than normal. No more babble when he spites his mind on his sentiment. Under the influence of alcohol, everything seems easier, less complicated. No more meeting at the war table, no more war, no more thinking. Words become less complicated; he finally can express his heart. But not yet, the wine is only on the tip of his tongue, not yet in his mind. But making him laugh, making him smile. His true smile, which he guards preciously. A joke would do.

"What is the difference between a werewolf and an Orlesian woman?"

Earring those words, Dorian look at his friend like a second would maybe grow on him or that he wants to put on one of the gowns they swan tonight that on his armor again. He didn’t know if it was the wine or the moon but earring him trying to make joke was best that any Orlesian drama.

“And now he is telling me creepy Ferelden joke. Oh, I don’t know the difference between a dog and a pompous woman.”

Cullen doesn’t even try to suppress the madding smile on his face before answering him. “The werewolf is a little hairier. But smells MUCH better. “

The pun was horrible like expected, Dorian chuckle. “It not even funny. “, he says. His mind kip trying to imagine this enormous beast in a dress. Poor thing, no one could stand those perfumes.

They chuckle both, eyeing each other, elbowing the other when they caught looking at the other.

Dorian always easily get lost in that laugh. Cullen was always easy going with him, no secret agenda or marchioness. When he was smiling or laughing it was real and for him, it always makes his heart jump in his chest. If the man could be with complexes of the image he shows to him he could be too.

“Hey Cullen! Cullen? “

“Yes, milky beauty? “, a lopsided grin on his face. He got a snort of Dorian for that one. Pet names always was their thing.

“How – How does an Orlesian… kill himself? He stabs himself 15!centimetersabovethehead! Right in his superiority complex... “ His words come blurry, his spelling lost but maker he would storm the black city if he could break this smile with a ravenous kiss. And for that, it has to stay on this beautiful face and gleaming eyes.

Each drink offered seems like a better and better idea. The jokes get funnier, and he can flirt easily, without being stopped by is shyness. They were only both of them, no one was here to peer on them, to judge them or watch them. There is of course a small voice quietly nagging at the back of his mind, reminding him that he won’t feel this way tomorrow and that his actions will have repercussions. But maybe ones of great severity, a memory to cling for in hard times.

“Oh, Captain there no more wine in my bottle. “ Dorian says pouting little exaggerating in showing they were no more in the bottle, before tossing it aside. He rumples his hand through his hair.

Cullen got the last bottle out of the bush beside him. One with engraving glass and a golden liquid. Cullen takes a swig before handing it to Dorian. During an instant his eye the content suspiciously. The emanations of it was strong, no spice in it, a more distant smell of fruit burning already is dry mouth.

After the first swig, he caught profusely, earning a laugh by the blond beside him. On the second try its throat keeps burning him. At the third he thinks no more of it before giving the bottle back to Cullen.

Posing his head against the wall behind, closing his eyes, Dorian tries to stop is spinning head. “I don’t see why you didn’t like this night.”

“It’s more about the people. Didn’t you see all those people who keep harassing me? “

He didn’t need to see to know that Cullen has a raised eyebrow and look at him, a scroll on his face. That main was too obvious, a daylight to tease.

“Well, I understand where it goes wrong. But there were at last one person who made the night interesting. Good look and prized ass. He got puppy eyes all night waiting that someone saves him. And even if he is a paragon of virtue he found solace in a bottle. ” At that, he gives Cullen a wink in his direction.

"Go on tell him you love him." They were something akin at some lasting jalousie in Cullen's voice.

Dorian snort at the response. He detaches himself from the wall and locks his eyes in Cullen’s. “Love”, here a strong word for some fancy. But I give if is it for you.”

Cullen's rest a hand on Dorian cheek. He whispers something, trying to hear the word Dorian come closer. That this moment Cullen used to close gasp between them. His lips brush is. Not innocently, hot, fiery, passionate, and demanding. A sensation spray in itself in his gut, in his fingers. Is brain buzz and shutting up, only this kiss exists. And that tongue that darts against it was even maddening.

He wants to pull away before he loses himself, but he can’t seem to… In this minty moment, his senses have been seduced, and he can no longer think straight. But what important he never thinks this way. Both men swapping a kiss for another more vigorously.

They let their hands take vantage of the moment to explore the other body. Rowing and tugging at the cloths between them and the skin.

In the spirit of the moment they move their body that was against the wall to roll in the grass next to them. Dorian on top. Sliding his hand under Cullen shirt. His only response was the man betting his bottom lips, putting his own hand's things before squeezing them.

They part trying to regain their breath. But Dorian didn’t want to stop tasting the man under him. He moves to kiss and suck his jaw and neck, making Cullen wimps under him. Will doing it he moves his hands of the hips where they were resting to the man ass. In a zest of boldness he pinched Cullen ass.

“Dorian!” He shouts, but he didn’t move. But if the smile on his red lips were any indication, he was only surprised on Dorian move.

“Stop complaints. I am better than those mingers.” Dorian was now sitting on him. Both hands caressing his midsection. Biting his bottom lips, seeing the man under him, trying to regain his breath. Hair disheveled, red lips and eyes are dark and full of lust eyeing each movement of Dorian.

“So here is my proposal: we dispense with the chitchat and move on to something more… primal.”

“ Oh? Because we were still talking ?” Letting his own hand slightly higher on Dorian thighs.

“Where we? I remember we were using our mouth for sure” He interjects, licking his lips and make ghostly touch over Cullen groin. And Cullen taking a profound breath will take in the feeling of the touch.

Taking a profound breath Cullen opens his eyes and offers at Dorian a mischievous smile. Before understanding what happen their position got reversed. Now it was Cullen turn to kiss and bite his lover neck, but he was trying to leave a mark just below his collarbone. Pinning with one hand the mage hands above his head.

His other hand rowing on the hips and abdomen, before sliding much lower. Until Cullen slides a hand under the hem of Dorian’s undergarment.

“Shhhh cOoooOllld.” Dorian jerk his hips unconsciously sensing the cold fingers in contact with his lower part. He even tries to evade his restraint, seeing it Cullen let him go. Sitting beside him will try to keep is a laugh to himself.

“We should keep to the kiss then.”

“Or we found a bed”, the mage says grinning matching Cullen smile, but in a wicked way.

Dorian tries to stand up, helping himself with the wall. Before tempting to take a step in the direction of the visitor quarters. But he did take the first step that the world under him start to spin violently, he barely manages to catch him, before falling.

“Cuulleenn I can stand correctly. What was in this bottle of you?”

Cullen laugh hard seeing who alcohol had hit Dorian. The Armagnac bottle that Cullen got is not as kind and sweet as Dorian usual wine. Alcohol made with wine was not for drinking it casually.

Cullen stands without difficulty and reaches his arm for Dorian to catch. Dorian where shock to see Cullen keep his alcohol this finely, so easily, when he is one drinking a bottle or two at night.

“Enough to survive Orlais. “, he says.

Cullen pulls Dorian against him, circling an arm around his waist and putting a hand on his cheek. Kissing him, ending the kiss after licking the other man bottom lips. Pulling away a little when Dorian to catch his lips. He stops him be pushing the hand on the man hips.

“Sorry love, we have to wait to be back for more, this time.” He says, kissing Dorian hand.


End file.
